


Do Your Worst

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Switching, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahanon finds he needs more than he thinks Bull is willing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Worst

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for some events of the game. 
> 
> I thought it was really interesting that Bull and Mahanon have a d/s relationship, but I wasn't that happy that it could only go the one way. 
> 
> The tattoos I mentioned can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UYPZSGTogA  
> For whatever reason, they only show up in the cut scenes when you romance Bull.

“Bull, we need to talk,” Mahanon said upon finding his lover in his customary seat in the tavern. 

“Sure, boss. What’s up?” Bull said, the corners of his lips curling into a knowing smirk.

“Do you have some free time? This conversation would be best in private.”

“For you, always,” Bull replied, his smile wide, thinking he knew what was to come. 

Turning Mahanon walked the familiar path back to his room, feeling Bull’s presence behind him. Mahanon kept his breathing steady, but he could do nothing about the way his heart raced beneath his ribs. 

Whispers followed in their wake as they always did. Usually they were good natured, and there had been the occasional catcall especially following the rumors that spread after the entirety of the war council and a few guardsmen walked in on him and a very naked Bull. Some like Sera didn't minding teasing him to his face. ("Yeah, I got thoughts. How can you still walk? Never mind, mostly don't want to know.") Though sometimes there were whispers of disgust from the new arrivals ( _A knife-ear and a Qunari? Do they even fit?_ ). In truth, Mahanon did not mind the talk, but there were times that he was tempted to yell to the world (or at least the entirety of the keep) that there was nothing unnatural about their relationship, and yes, they most definitely _did_ fit. He was fairly certain that Josephine would kill him if he did. 

After climbing the final set of stairs to his room, Mahanon found himself pressed up against the door that closed behind them. When Bull captured his wrists and shoved his arms above his head against the door, mouth slanting over his, Mahanon almost gave in, almost let himself forget why he’d sought Bull out in the first place this night. When Bull’s lips trailed down his neck, Mahanon’s head dropped back against the door and he drew a shuddering breath before saying the word that he’d never thought he’d say.

“Katoh.”

Bull pulled back as though burned, his face suddenly blank, but Mahanon had known him long enough to see through that Qunari mask, to see the pain and fear that overtook the passion in his eye. Bull turned, and Mahanon was fairly certain that had he not been standing in front of the door, Bull would have already been gone. “Bull…” Mahanon began hesitantly.

“I said I wouldn’t ask, and you do not need to explain,” Bull said, his voice strangely flat.

“Yes, I think I do.” Hesitantly Mahanon reached out to Bull’s shoulder, his fingers hovering for a moment before finally resting against the tattooed skin, something that he had always wanted, but had never been allowed under the Qun, not with his profession, a restriction that no longer applied to him now that he was Tal-Vashoth. 

Bull's muscles tensed beneath Mahanon touch, and for a moment he believed that Bull would pull away. When the seconds ticked by and Bull instead leaned back into the touch, Mahanon released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry. I've gone and fucked this up before I've even explained anything. That wasn't a stop forever or even meant to be a stop tonight. But the outcome of tonight is dependent on you."

"On me? Do I not satisfy you?” Bull asked as he turned to face him.

“You know you do. What I want—no, what I _need_ is something you might not even be able to give.”

“Katan, there is little I would deny you.”

“And yet you might deny me this for I desire your submission for this night and perhaps other nights in the future.”

The look on Bull's face was nearly answer enough but he would have the words.

“Please hear me out before you run. You were right in what I needed, knowing me better than I know myself. And it’s been perfect. Better than perfect really.” Despite all they’d shared, all they’d been through, Mahanon felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “I cherish our times together, but sometimes I want…” He trailed off, unsure of how to put it into words. “When we’re on the roads, in a fight, you call me “boss”. You defer to me, not because I’m the “Inquisitor” or the “Herald of Andraste” but because you trust _me_ , my abilities, not what I stand for, not the larger than life person that the rumors make me out to be.”

Mahanon’s gaze was locked on Bull’s chest, but he was unseeing, lost in memories. “After what happened at Adamant, after what we experienced in the Fade, I need to be in control, to stop feeling so powerless.” Eye’s finally rising to meet Bull’s, Mahanon wondered what Bull saw there, if he could see how Mahanon’s choices haunted him. 

“Oh, Katan,” Bull breathed pulling Mahanon tight against his chest. “You are far from powerless, but if this is what you need, I will not deny you.” Bull released him and stepped back, spreading his arms wide, making him seem even larger than he already was.

Drawing a startled breath, Mahanon asked, “Truly?”

“You thought I would reject this? Reject you?” Bull asked, arms dropping back to his sides. 

“You seemed to be pretty clear that you weren’t interested in being on the receiving end.”

Bull shrugged, clearly not repentant. “At the time I meant it. But we’ve both changed, what we have has changed. I do not think that it would be such a hardship to submit to the one that holds my heart. After what we experienced in the Fade, we all deserve as little relief.”

Mahanon flashed back to the events of the previous morning, to stumbling upon Cassandra beating Bull with a big stick. When she’d left, he’d taking her place. “Didn’t know you liked it that rough,” he’s snarked. 

“Only from you, boss, only from you,” Bull had replied as Mahanon had swung the stick, not quite liking it, but respecting Bull’s way of dealing with what he’d seen. 

“I won’t hurt you. I can’t” Mahanon abruptly remarked, raising serious eyes to Bull’s. “I’ve seen enough pain and death to last me several life times.”

As Bull stepped forward, Mahanon was forced to tilt his head back to keep his gaze. Many found Bull’s size to be intimidating, but from the start Mahanon had found it fascinating, one of the many things that had drawn him to Bull. 

“I trust you, boss,” Bull said, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile as he dropped to his knees before Mahanon.

Mahanon didn’t hesitate to reach out to grab Bull’s horns. It was a taboo in their culture, outside of fighting, an intimacy that was severely frowned upon by the Qun, something that Bull had shared early on after Mahanon’s fascination became apparent. So he had looked, but never touched, not until now. He forced Bull’s head back, barely having to lean down to kiss him, a strange reverse of the usual. 

Bull made an appreciative sound, opening his mouth to Mahanon’s exploration. Arm’s raising to wrap around him, Bull didn’t protest as Mahanon pushed them back down to his sides.

That show of surrender was a heady feeling; Mahanon wanted more. Under no delusion that he was strong enough to force Bull into doing something he truly didn’t want, he still had to make it clear and repeated the words that Bull had said to him mere months are, though it felt like a lifetime had passed. "If you're ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say "katoh", and it's over. No questions asked.”

Eye twinkling with amusement, Bull snorted. “Understood, boss.”

At Mahanon’s urging, Bull ended up magnificently naked, his large frame sprawled across the bed as Mahanon observed him. As he took a moment to appreciate the view, his trousers growing uncomfortable tight. His eyes were drawn to the long coil of rope that was left wrapped around the bedpost after the last time they’d made use of it.

Bull followed his gaze. “Do your worst, Boss,” he challenged. 

Fingers wrapping around the rough cord, Mahanon’s smile cut through the sudden tension. “Let’s see if you can handle my worst.”


End file.
